


Dance To This

by BRcauli



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, F/F, Help, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRcauli/pseuds/BRcauli
Summary: Dance To This AU, it's one of Troye Sivan's songsI liked the MV so I mixed saida in it as well~Enjoy !





	Dance To This

How does it feel to dance in front of people who don't care about your presence ? How does Dahyun felt at that time ? Not that good. It has been months since they're all regrouped in that room, yes regrouped like animals somehow, they did not meet. They're just together in here, but no one ever talked to each other. In this room you're supposed to relax and open up, interact at least, that's what they've been told.  
But this time Dahyun was not having any of it, she felt anxious, the atmosphere heavy, she can't bear being crushed through the silence filling that room anymore. She opened the door, now facing the "relaxing yet dead silent room" she ironnicaly fears, but this time she didn't mind, at least she tried to think so. She walked towards her old neighbour, stuck in its bubble with his headphones, he was standing next to the post radio. She has brought a CD along with her. The old unused mics forgotten in the corner of the room might be useful this time. Maybe Dahyun just wanted to open up her mind out loud, and so she did. She pressed the play button from the post radio and went towards the scene.  
As the music started, she lowered her elbows, letting her trench coat slowly slide on her and letting it fall, leaving it on the floor. She softly held the mic onto her small palm. Her stare was directed towards the others stuck in the cage. Her mouth slightly open, she started singing, her low tone echoing through the room, no one lifted their head, no one reacted to her as always, no one she has seen. As the music goes by, her voice reached a higher range, like she was no longer intimidated. She feels the flow in her veins, emotions boiling under her skin. She filled the silent room with such a delicate voice, Dahyun herself felt in a sort of trance to the point she didn't know if she was singing or if the song was leading her .

[...]

She tapped her finger against the desk, her eyes full of passion and admiration, her own body synchronised with the rhythm spread in the room. Maybe her voice was a spell on her, sorcery maybe, and the least she can say is the more she listened and looked a her, the more her mind went wild, only fulfilled with the person is front of her. Dahyun, her voice, her body swaying along the music, the instrumental in the background supporting Dahyun's mellow voice. She liked how the sudden presence had changed the whole atmosphere.  
She knew Dahyun, not personally but she was quite aware of the existence of this girl for quite a time now. With deep and sneaky investigations, Sana found out her name, she asked her seatmate, it was the first time she talked to him and, it was already that one time too much. Somehow everyone "knew", only  their name but it was enough to know. She has been curious about this girl, she hoped she could get closer, seeing her in this room with the same despair. Sana snapped out of it when Dahyun suddenly stopped singing, the music however proceeded. She thought during this whole time, that Dahyun singing was a sort of invitation, to go to her, that's how Sana interpreted it. So when she saw Dahyun not doing anything anymore, she saw doors slowly closing. As if she saw the despair coming back again. Did Dahyun already gave up? Without thinking twice, her body stood up, and went towards the scene, to the music, to the flow, to Dahyun, she surprised herself. As she gets closer, she caught Dahyun's attention. She stayed silent thought, just her stare following Sana. "Reunited", they seemed so alone, so intimate since Sana joined her. They started to forget about everyone else in the room, not that they minded them anyway. Sana faced the back of the room, and firmly grabbed the other mic. And with her honeyed yet sincere voice, she wrote the following part of their now new song. Dahyun immediately reacted to Sana's soft voice. Her eyes beamed at her and smiled in the purest way, showing her whire teeth. Sana started singing with her eyes closed, still unsure how she was supposed to deal with all that. Hearing only her voice following the tempo, a bit more confident, she slowly opened her eyes to meet Dahyun's. Bright blue eyes, shining at her, she swears she felt Dahyun eating her only with her stare. At the same time, they connected with each other, they just looked into each other's soul. Dahyun was just in pure awe, it felt so strange, to be sharing this moment, her chest was burning. Was it the excitation, the adrenaline, the tall girl, the mood? She thought Sana's voice fitted better than her own for that song. Big brown orbs looked at her with so much interest, like she has read right through her, telling her she was wrong, and that maybe the song fitted better with 2 voices together. Sana shyly looked at Dahyun's free hand while singing, then looked up at her pale face. She just felt so many feels, she cannot say if she had a knit in her stomach, butterfly in it, or both. She then get a grip on Dahyun's free hand, electricity jolted between them, she promptly pulled her closer, like a sudden need to get close to increase their symbiosis. She felt Dahyun tighten her grip. And as they were in their own world, still gazing at each other, they both start their duet. A beautiful mix of two voices, two souls, unknowingly desperate to meet each other, to feel and to be close to the other, as if they were the other's half. They fulfilled each other emptiness in the span of a moment. Still feeling odd about what was happening, both of them totally forgot where they are, the room? No, only with each other, feeling free and full. Dahyun couldn't even control herself, she started dancing on its will, waddling around, still holding her mic without thinking how long can she go with the lenght of the mic cable, turning around the few other people left in their own private concert. She looked over her shoulder to watch Sana doing the same thing, their emotions bursting out. Sana went on a desk, moving her hips and throwing her hands in the air in rhythm with their song. Dahyun slowly joined the bubbly girl, without averting her eyes from her. She felt so small looking at Sana up there, the latter squatted down to be almost at her size, then gently cupped the pale girl's cheek with one hand, bringing closer the mic to her with the other. With a fierce yet gentle stare, Dahyun did the same. And so they sang again together, and more than that, they danced to this.


End file.
